


The Eyes Have It

by lalalalalawhy



Category: The Thrilling Adventure Hour
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalalalawhy/pseuds/lalalalalawhy
Summary: What's worse, that the aliens don't have the correct paperwork or that they're about to explode?





	

“BOW DOWN BEFORE US!! WE ARE THE TRAFALGERDORIANS!!!” The alien creatures had their weapons trained on Sparks, Ginny, the Red Plains Rider, and Croach the Tracker, who did not seem as concerned as they should have been to be facing the fearsome force of the Trafalgerdorians’ combined weaponry.

This could have been, in part, because the Trafalgerdorians were approximately two inches tall, which Sparks had already pointed out to those assembled. The Trafalgerdorians, having no such measurements, had not understood to what he was referring and assumed he had meant “fearsomely tall.” They were floating at eye level using some sort of miniature windmill. The entire scene would have been adorable had it not been for the weapons.

“Nevada, reckon you can deal with these short stuffs on your own?” Red asked.

“Well,” said Sparks, “I reckon so. A stiff breeze could probably deal with ‘em. But something just don’t seem right to me.”

“Sparks Nevada,” Croach the tracker said, “Could it be that the small beings who designate themselves Trafalgerdorians are training weapons upon you?”

“Nah, that ain’t it.” Sparks said. “It’s the color that bugs me. I can’t seem to get ahold of it. Anybody else seeing what I’m seeing?”

“Nevada, I cannot believe you,” Red said. “You know that I am colorblind! Why would you even ask me such a thing?”

Truth was he had forgotten, but he would rather be the shrunk down to the size of the Trafalgerdorians than admit it. “I was just thinkin’ maybe it wasn’t the color as such that was bothering me, but how I couldn’t get ahold of it. You see anything amiss without the color bein’ a factor?”

“No, Nevada,” Red said, rolling her eyes.

“I detect nothing amiss in the wavelengths of light reflecting from the alien beings’ skin,” Croach offered. 

“CORRECT, WE ARE PERFECT. BOW DOWN!!!!” The aliens’ voices had gotten, if anything, more shrill. 

“Huh,” Sparks said. “So it ain’t the scientific-ness of the color that’s off. Ginny, what do you see?”

Ginny looked at Sparks for a second, nodded to herself, and closed her eyes for about a half second longer than a normal blink. When she opened them again, she had her native Jupitarian eyes. Eyes that could perceive polarized light, multispectral images, and about fifteen additional cones and rods. 

She immediately saw the issue.

“Sparks?” Ginny said, quietly out of the corner of her mouth.

“Yeah?” Sparks looked over at her.

“Do you have any way to contain these aliens that doesn’t involve touching them?”

“Uhhhh, is that necessary?”

Ginny thought for a second. “Okay, I don’t wish to alarm anybody, but it appears that the skin of these aliens is coated in a chemical compound, which, in this atmosphere, is becoming more and more unstable.”

“I tracked no such compound,” Croach said.

“Well, you don’t have my eyes, Croach,” Ginny said. “My eyes from home.”

“Oh, hey, cool,” Sparks said. “Hey, look at me for a second. Oh man, those are so…”

“Now is not the time, Nevada! Do you have anything to contain these creatures?”

“Oh, uh. Yeah. Hey, aliens?”

“TRAFALGERDORIANS!!!”

“Right. Okay. My wife here says you’re gonna blow up in a few seconds if you don’t get right back in that ship. You also don’t have the requisite paperwork to make a landing on this planet, but the blowin’ up bit seems to be a bit more top-of-mind. Can you high-tail it back to your ship?”

“BOW DOWN!!”

“Right. Huh.” Sparks thought for a second. “Ginny, it’s the atmosphere they’re reacting to?”

“Yeah.”

“Great, fine. Hey, tiny aliens?” Sparks turned to fish something out of his bag. “How about you first conquer our most important government building, which just so happens to be your size.” 

“YOU WISH FOR US TO CONQUER?? YOU ARE BOWING DOWN?”

“Uh, sure, yeah. This is just how we do it on Mars.”

“Nevada, is that-” The Red Plains Rider was cut off with a shush from Ginny, who was tapping keys on her tech bracer. 

The aliens crowed triumphantly and buzzed into the birdhouse offered by Sparks. Sparks tossed it to Ginny, who sucked the air out with a reverse compression.

“Hey Red, you got a cork or something?” Ginny asked.

Red patted down her pockets. “Um, no. And what was that? A birdhouse, Nevada? Really??”

“Yeah, really.” Sparks said.

“I am able to secrete a mass of the correct size to plug the hole,” Croach said. 

“Gross.” 

Everyone hushed him. The mass in place, the Red Plains Rider hauled off and tossed the birdhouse directly into the Trafalgerdorian craft. 

“Can you-”

“Already on it,” Ginny said, tapping away. “Setting coordinates to the Trafalgerdorian homeworld now.”

“I told you the birdhouses would come in handy.”

“You did at that.”


End file.
